


Battle Scars

by KayeM0412



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brotp, he is my spirit animal, i love plagg, kwami all concerned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayeM0412/pseuds/KayeM0412
Summary: You know the deal with strays and how their scars represent their status and rank among other cats?Marinette nodded.“Well you’re Chatte Noire. The Protector. The Warrior. The Shield. They show your rank. They are your trophies of battles and wars won. No scars mean no victories.”





	1. Battle Scars

Marinette looked at her chest in the mirror. Wearing a black bra and pink pajama shorts, the ravenette stroked the scar below her left collarbone. The smooth, purplish pink mark was the length of a toothpick. At least it could be hidden by her bra.  
The akuma had stabbed its sword straight through her. Mari could barely remember the blood, but she knew there was plenty. More than plenty. And Ladybug’s panic attack.  
Plagg sat on her desk, guilt and shame shone in his green eyes. Marinette turned slightly to peer at her back. Another scar, identical to her chest, was centred on her left shoulder blade.  
The kwami floated closer to inspect the healed wound.  
“Why is this still here? Didn’t Bug do that whole ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ thing?”  
Mari turned and her eyebrows rose when she saw three white claws on her lower back.  
Plagg winced and looked at Marinette apologetically.  
“Yeah. But being my chosen...any wounds you get while suited up, will scar.”  
Marinette dropped her gaze and sat on her bed. She brushed a thumb over the stain on her alabaster skin.  
“Why?”  
“You’re a Black Cat.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question, Plagg.”  
The tiny god rubbed a paw against the back of his head and sighed.  
“You know the deal with strays and how their scars represent their status and rank among other cats?”  
Marinette nodded.  
“Well you’re Chatte Noire. The Protector. The Warrior. The Shield. They show your rank. They are your trophies of battles and wars won. No scars mean no victories.” He flew to Marinette and curled up in her lap.  
The ravenette scratched between his ears, making the kwami purr.  
“That’s kinda cool.” She murmured.  
Plagg’s eyes snapped his gaze to her. The girl smiled softly at him. Plagg rose in the air to touch her nose. He had been completely ready for a verbal bashing, like so many of his previous Chats.  
“You really think so?”  
“Yeah. They’ll prove I’m not a shy awkward mess like Chloe says.”  
The tiny god spun around her head, cackling, before smooshing her lips together with his paws.  
The ball of black fur grinned and said,  
“Where have you been all my life, kid?”  
Marinette tried to smile, but couldn’t, so she stroked his ear instead. “You know,” Plagg flew back to the desk to snag a piece of Camembert. “My last Chat Noir, he was embarrassed by his scars. Always wore long sleeved clothes and makeup.” He shoved the cheese into his mouth, then lounged in the air. “Said they were a curse.”  
That made Marinette pause. She tilted her head at Plagg.  
“Am I cursed?”  
“Depends how you look at it, kid. There were already certain things about you that drew me in.”  
“Meaning?”  
“Before we met, before you were chosen, you already had a bit of Bad Luck. The more you and I spend time with each other, your Bad Luck will grow, but it will also strengthen your powers-“  
“Powers? I thought I only had one. Cataclysm.”  
“Yeah, but you do have other abilities. Shadow travel. Devastation. Some of my other chosen have actually shifted into house cats. One of ‘em could change into a Lion. And you can cause bad luck. Make others suffer.”  
Marinette nodded.  
“I’m gonna guess Plagg that shadow travel is travelling through shadows-“  
“Yeah but you can also hide in them, morph them.”  
“Okay. Shape shifting. Making other people have bad luck. Disappearing and reappearing via shadow. But Devastation?”  
“Devastation is a power that can only happen if you lose your Bug. Then and only then. It’s like Cataclysm but infinitely multiplied. Touch the ground and everything just...explodes... deteriorates...”  
“Super Nova?” Marinette said, fearful.  
“Bingo kid. Losing a Ladybug in a fight...you just can’t win. Tikki’s the only way to cleanse the akuma. Any of the others...bad idea. Another downside to Devastation is that...everything is destroyed. You, anyone close to you and the threat...and the city. Wiping out everything.”  
Marinette’s face became a look of horror.  
“Has...it ever been used before?”  
“Only twice kid. Pompeii and London.”


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gave a cute bow and she almost squealed at the adorableness. Marinette moved to poke him, but he backed up pretty quick.  
> “Okay, okay.” She raised her hands in submission. Plagg glared at his new chosen and sat in her now outstretched hands.

The hexagonal box sat on her desk in front of her. Gold Chinese insignia decorated the ebony covering. Marinette was suspicious. She took a deep breath and opened it. She yelped when a flash of green erupted from the box and she fell from the desk chair and hid behind her chaise. There was a brief coughing and Marinette peaked over at a small hovering form.   
“Hello? Uh...can I help you?” Her voice was small, timid. The tiny thing zipped around to face her. It had toxic green, slitted eyes, pointed ears and a swaying tail. It sighed.  
“So-“  
“Oh my God you speak!! What are you?! Where did you come from?! Why are-“  
“Woah woah, kid!! One question at a time.”  
The creature, sounding like a guy, floated towards the startled ravenette, stretching lazily.  
“Alright.” Marinette took a deep breath, steadying herself then stood, so she was eye level. “What...what are you?”  
“I, kid, am a Kwami. But you can call me Plagg.”   
He gave a cute bow and she almost squealed at the adorableness. Marinette moved to poke him, but he backed up pretty quick.  
“Okay, okay.” She raised her hands in submission. Plagg glared at his new chosen and sat in her now outstretched hands. “Explain the ring.”  
“That is your miraculous. And when you wear it and speak the magic words, you will transform into a cat based hero, capiche?” He yawned.  
Marinette nodded, but her eyes widened.  
“Wait. Hero? Like superhero? With powers and all that?”  
“Yep.” Plagg’s ‘p’ popped, lounging in her palm with his eyes closed. “I am the God of Chaos, Destruction and Misfortune. Therefore!” He paused for dramatic effect and opened one glowing green eye. “Your powers are Chaos, Destruction and Misfortune.” Marinette gulped and nodded. She gazed wearily at the cute, tiny ball of evil in her hands. “No! No! I am not evil! You were chosen because you have goodness in your soul. Some chosen abuse their power, making them bad. Not their kwami.”  
“Alright, tiny cat,” Plagg bristled, “let me get this straight...you, are the tiny God of Chaos, Destruction and Misfortune,” he nodded at all three, “Therefore, you give me the ability to transform into a cat hero.”  
“You’re good at summing that up, kid. I’ll give ya that.”   
“The magic words?”  
“Nope ain’t telling ya.”  
“Why?”  
“Feed me.”


	3. A Good Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Marinette, Tikki would not approve of such behaviour.”  
> She slumped, disappointed. A huge grin then lit up Plagg’s face. “Good thing I’m not Tikki, huh?”

“Plagg?”  
“No.” The kwami was lying on her carpet, dozing in a patch on sunlight.  
“I’m gonna ask anyway.” A groan answered her. “I’m thinking things that are definitely not my usual thoughts.”  
Plagg peaked his green eyes at Marinette. “Liiiiiiiike?”  
“Cat things.”  
“Why is that so bad?” He tutted. Plagg rose off the floor, then moved to the ravenette’s face. Taking hold of the corners of her lips, he smooshed them together. “You are Chatte Noire. Therefore a cat. It’s in your name. Don’t be as dumb as a bug, kid.”  
“Yeah, but my thoughts are becoming really self-centred.”  
“Cats are selfish. What of it?”  
Marinette growled, frustrated. Then stopped, startled. “Did I just growl?! Like an actual growl!!”  
A chuckle left the kwami’s mouth. “Yep. Next you’ll start purring. Become possessive. Manipulative. Then you’ll need pets and scratches. Then nap time. Sun time. Eventually you won’t care what anyone says or does. And viciously jealous. Because you’re a Black Cat and everything belongs to you.”  
Marinette smirked, already feeling her shy nature receding. A simple change in jewellery had changed her. And...well...a tiny ball of destruction.  
“It’s late Plagg so...”  
“But I’m hungry.” He sat on her desk in front of her, an expectant look on his face.  
“Camembert?” A wide grin stretched across Plagg’s face.  
“You read my mind, kid.”  
The girl then frowned about something. She turned to the kwami and asked,  
“Hey Plagg?”  
“Mmm?”  
Marinette tilted her head at him. “Do we have to do good things?”  
Plagg eyed her curiously. “What did you have in mind, kid?”  
“Well having you in my life has kinda changed my mindset and...”  
“And?” The smirk on Plagg’s face grew to a smile.  
“I’ve always been a ‘good girl’...”  
Plagg’s smile grew wider, intrigued to where this was going.  
“Do you think maybe we can be a little ‘naughty’ and have some fun instead of being a goody two shoes? I don’t want be a hero at the moment.”  
Excitement bubbled in in the tiny cat’s stomach. His kitten wants to be bad. But he tutted again.  
“Marinette, Tikki would not approve of such behaviour.”  
She slumped, disappointed. A huge grin then lit up Plagg’s face. “Good thing I’m not Tikki, huh?”  
A giggle left Marinette’s mouth and she snatched the kwami out of the air. Immediately, she began to scratching his belly and Plagg purred like an engine.

:3

The next day, Chloe had come to school in tears.  
All her clothes had been torn to shreds.  
Her makeup splattered everywhere in her bathroom.  
Everything on her desk had been thrown onto the carpet.  
Even her TV was smashed!  
Absolutely nobody noticed the smug grin widening on a certain feline’s face.


	4. The Dress Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why kid?”  
> “Because Plagg.”  
> She stared at the God with determination and bravery sparkling in the depths of her bluebell eyes.  
> “I am a warrior.”

“You good Minette?” Ladybug panted beside her, hunched over with his hands on his knees.  
Chatte Noire was laying on the now uncracked pavement. She threw one arm to her face to cover her eyes while her other had showed a thumbs up.  
The akuma they had just faced had been a hardcore Avatar fan and had been teased for his Aang costume.  
The spotted hero straightened up and twisted around to crack his spine. The sound of soft snoring made him turn his head to his partner.  
He smirked and tiptoed over to the sleeping cat.  
As soon as he was close enough, Ladybug yelled at the top of his voice,  
“Chatte!!!”  
She rowred like a real cat and jumped her feet into a defence stance. Obviously still confused and tired from their battle, she straightened up and her tail shot up.  
Ladybug guessed that had it been a real tail, it would be all puffed up.  
Chatte Noire then began to scramble around in a small circle and started to ramble about being late for school.  
The cruel hero cleared his throat and his partner stopped. She rounded on him and gave him her best glare and Ladybug almost cringed.  
The Black Cat pouted and crossed her arms like a child.  
Both of the heroes’ attention was grabbed by Alya, who was huffing and puffing, running towards them, camera in hand.  
“Thank God I caught you guys. Three things. First I wanted to congratulate and thank you for your win against the akuma.”  
Ladybug placed his hips and smiled...is it possible to smile heroically?  
“No problem Al,ma’am. It’s what we’re here for.”  
Chatte collapsed to the ground, staring at the two with a tilted head as they rambled about the akuma’s powers and why the Avatar copycat had gotten akumatized.  
Lazily, leaned back on her paws and gave Alya a cocky grin before asking,  
“Hey! Reporter Lady. What’s number 2 and 3?”  
Lost for a moment her best friend froze lost in thought. The brunette rolled her eyes around like she was physically checking her brain to remember what she wanted to say.  
Alya then snapped her fingers and grinned victoriously.  
“Yes! Did you know that the Mayor is holding a commemorative ball for the two you and everything you’ve done.”  
Ladybug smiled while Chatte Noire’s eyebrows shot up underneath her mask.  
“And number 3?”  
Ladybug asked.  
“And the Mayor wants to know if you’d attend.”  
Her partner nodded vigorously while his partner was a little hesitant.  
As Marinette she only had fraction of the confidence that she had when being Chatte Noire...  
The spotted hero turned to face her. His gentle smile made her blush, which thankfully was hidden under her mask.  
With a deep sigh, Chatte mumbled in acceptance.

:3

Now...Marinette knew that Chatte didn’t get as much publicity of Ladybug. And sometimes she was envious. Especially when they trash talked about her. Demeaning her. Belittling her.  
So with a quick decision, Marinette would prove how much she’d done for Paris and her citizens.  
Plagg watched over her shoulder, eyes wide with awe at the girl’s sketch. He floated down to sit next to the art book and placed his tiny paw on her hand.  
“Why kid?”  
Admiration and respect shone in his eyes.  
The drawing was of a black, strapless ballgown. Cuts and slices were strategically but, asymmetrically to show every scar she’d received in the past three years.  
“Because Plagg.”  
She stared at the God with determination and bravery sparkling in the depths of her bluebell eyes.  
“I am a warrior.”

:3

Proudly, Marinette stood in front of her finished creation with Plagg sitting in her hair.  
“Kid...you wear this to the party and they will never look at you same way again. They’ll either feel disgust or admiration.”  
The girl cooed at her kwami and looked to the mirror to peer at him.  
Marinette grinned and said,  
“You forget tiny cat. I am the Chatte Noire! And I don’t care what anyone thinks!”  
Plagg was astounded with his chosen. She had changed so much since getting her miraculous. His affection for the child grew.  
He zipped around and nuzzled her cheek.He looked up into Marinette’s eyes and she was shocked to see tears.  
“You...are so...I’m so proud of you kid.”  
The God of Destruction sniffled and smiled, flashing his fangs.

:3

In her dress and heels, Marinette scrutinised her appearance, feeling like there was something missing. She voiced this to Plagg and agreed. The Cat then grinned and told the ravenette to say the magic words.  
“Claws out!”  
Marinette half expected for her dress to morph into her suit, but instead only a mask appeared on her face.  
She then gasped at Plagg had done.  
A delicate silver chain hung around her neck with a small pendant. The pendant had five sapphires, but designed to look like a paw print.  
The ravenette’s hair was also styled way that elegant, yet unruly to keep up with her secret identity. Marinette’s ears were perked up at full attention and baton still sat on the small of her back. She just couldn’t believe she looked so...beautiful.  
Tears began to itch her eyes.  
No kid. No crying.  
Plagg said softly.  
“Oh Plagg...”  
You’re welcome. Now let’s go party.

:3

Chatte Noire met Ladybug in front of the hotel doors. As she came closer to him, he noticed how beautiful his kitten looked.  
‘Wait...my kitten? Where’d that come from?’  
Ladybug work a red tuxedo with black trimming, a black dress shirt and a spotted bow tie. His usual mask was still in place and so were the red tips in his blond hair.  
She smiled at him and then the spotted hero realized...  
Chatte’s dress was a little less...modest.  
But then he noticed something else.  
Each slit in her dress, showed a scar.  
Each scar was a different shape and size, easily recognised by how pale her skin was.  
Her partner couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.  
“Chatte,”  
He whispered.  
“Why didn’t you te-“  
She placed a gloved hand on his lips. With a small smile she said faintly,  
“Don’t. They show that I protected you. That I kept you safe. And I will keep doing so until my heart stops beating.”  
Chatte Noire’s words sent Ladybug’s heart into hyperdrive, but then he scolded himself.  
He loved Mari. He loved Mari.  
“Shall we?”  
The blond held out his arm, which she took and they stepped into the hotel.


	5. ...Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you dare insult my Kid! You should be on you knees worshiping this Warrior. Marinette is the best Chatte Noire I’ve had the pleasure of meeting in centuries. So you better show some respect and beg for forgiveness before you face my wrath!”  
> Plagg’s eyes glowed a toxic green and a black aura surrounded the God like flames.

Marinette had made sure she was the last in changeroom when everyone left. She didn’t want anyone to see her scars here at school as a civilian or it would a no brainer.   
She made sure Plagg understood first and he did. She thinks he’s still starry eyed with her because of the dress.   
The kwami had hid while Marinette changed into her normal clothes after a short shower in the girls’ changeroom.  
“Hey g-“  
Both girl’s froze as Mari turned slowly to face Alya, who’s eyes were wide with shock.  
“Mari,”  
The brunette whispered.  
“Is there...something...wrong at home? Please tell me you’re not doing this to yourself.”  
Marinette frowned and raised her hands in submission. She could sense Alya’s building anger.  
“Why? Why didn’t you say anything?! What the hell?! Why do you look like this?”  
“Alya wait, I can explain.”  
“Well go on girl! Explain!”  
The brunette gestured to Mari’s body and stepped closer. Now Marinette was getting mad.  
“Shut up Alya! Now if you’d just listen to me-“  
“No could be so stupid to keep this to yourself!!”  
Now Plagg was pissed. He flew out and punched Alya in the nose. Even with the small hit, the brunette was in shock on seeing a tiny black blur fly at her and fell on her ass.  
“Don’t you dare insult my Kid! You should be on you knees worshiping this Warrior. Marinette is the best Chatte Noire I’ve had the pleasure of meeting in centuries. So you better show some respect and beg for forgiveness before you face my wrath!”  
Plagg’s eyes glowed a toxic green and a black aura surrounded the God like flames.   
“C,Chatte N,Noire?”  
Marinette was grateful that Plagg had defended her, but now she was terrified of what Alya’s reaction would be.  
“Are you telling me, that my best friend is a superhero and sacrifices her very body to protect us and our city?”  
Timidly, the ravenette nodded and gave the brunette a small smile.  
Tears began to prick in both girls’ eyes and they rushed forward to hug.  
“I’m so sorry! I never should have gone off at you like that!! You have know idea how proud I am to be your best friend!! And I’m so scared for you!! It’s like...I can’t say anything that really tells you how I feel!”  
“I know Alya. I know. But I’m happy I have these scars. They prove to me that I have changed into, in my eyes and Plagg’s, a better person.”  
Alya pulled back and gripped Marinette’s cheeks.  
“You, madam, are an absolute idiot.”  
Mari frowned.  
“But you’re my idiot best friend.”  
They both grinned.  
And in the corner of the changeroom, Plagg smiled faintly as he chewed on a piece of cheese.


End file.
